Housings formed from materials such as plastics can provide a number of design challenges when adapting them for use with an electronic device due to the non-rigid nature of plastic housings. During a drop event, portions of a housing can deform allowing internal components to shift out of place, which can in some instances result in the internal components being disconnected or in extreme cases being damaged as a result. The relative ease with which a housing can deform can also result in misalignment between openings in the housing and internal components meant to align with the openings. For example, a user interface such as a button or switch that is supposed to be accessible through an opening can experience such a misalignment, thereby precluding a user from being able to properly interact with the user interface. Component misalignment and shifting are generally considered to be unacceptable attributes for an electronic device housing and can preclude the use of a housing susceptible to deformation when these attributes cannot be mitigated.